


Time didn't tell me this??

by Lil_Emo_cat



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, Prison Sex, Rape, Smut, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Emo_cat/pseuds/Lil_Emo_cat
Summary: His cocky attitude got him in there but now its bringing much bigger trouble his way a man twice his age in fact





	1. Just a prison cell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Time Waits For No One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571304) by [LordiTheUltimate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordiTheUltimate/pseuds/LordiTheUltimate). 



> I need help

"Catch me if you can". That line rung through his head over and over, he never really intended to get caught by Caitlyn… nor did he want to be.  
"UGH I hate these cops" Ekko grunted as Caitlyn forced him into the cell, striping him from any form of weapon or device. He was stuck.  
Ekko had made his way to Piltover in search of a hextech screwdriver. He didn’t care who or where it came from, he only knew he wanted it now.  
Ekko had finally found one in a local shop, he knew he didn’t have the money for it so what else could he do? He had to steal it.  
The alarm in the shop went off as soon as he walked out and the police were notified instantly of the thief. Ekko almost made it out too but he didn’t see Jayce walking along the street. And with a bang, he ran right into him, knocking them both on to the ground. His chance of escape was over.  
"TELL ME" Jayce’s voice boomed as he yelled at the boy.  
"Isn't this Cait’s job?" Ekko jabbed snarling at Jayce  
"She doesn’t have time for your babbling so tell me or else!" Jayce was not going to be tested by some poor kid in jail  
"What? Can't even do her own jobs? And she calls herself a cop, pathetic" Ekko growled  
Jayce's hands moved on their own picking the boy up by the collar of his shirt  
" I don't have time for this tell me or serve your sentence, you choose" he growled as he struck the bars of the cell, forcing Ekko to back off.  
"I'm not telling you" he mumbled  
"Then stay" Jayce hissed in reply  
Ekko stayed silent as Jayce paced around the hall by the holding cell which caging Ekko like an animal. No words were said but Ekko could tell that Jayce was enraged. Jayce was muttering under his breath. Ekko heard a sentence that really caught him off guard "Is this even legal?". “Wait? Is what legal? What does he mean” Ekko’s mind was racing. “Am I going to die?” he thought.  
Jayce turned to Ekko in one swift motion causing Ekko to flinch "what?" Ekko said as Jayce signalled Ekko to come closer. Ekko really didn’t want to get any closer to Jayce but he wasn’t in the position to refute. Ekko slowly inched towards Jayce as he opened the cell. Jayce placed hand cuffs on Ekko and walked him down into the Piltovian jail and opened up an empty cell. Jayce grabbed Ekko’s arms and pushed him down on to the bench as he forced his knees between Ekko’s legs, causing them to spread. Ekko was terrified.  
"Hmm getting shy now". Jayce’s voice was in a low growl now as he pressed his knee harshly against Ekko’s member.  
"W-What?" Ekko choked as his eyes widened "S-stop… what are you-" Ekko said desperately kicking at Jayce hoping to get him off   
"Scared?" Jayce whispered in Ekko’s ears as his hands slid down his hips   
"Ugh" Ekko groaned, this was too much for a teen like him, he has no sexual experience. Just what was Jayce planning for him?  
" It doesn’t look like you hate it" Jayce’s voice was husky as he undid the straps that kept Ekko clothed  
"I do hate it" Ekko whimpered as Jayce fully exposed his body.  
"Don't worry, even if you do now, you won’t when I get started" he growled  
Jayce removed his knee from Ekko’s member as his hand slowly traced Ekkos body feeling the younger ones soft yet tough skin. "Ah" Ekko yelped, jumping as Jayce’s hands wondered around his untouched body. Jayce placing kisses on the youth’s neck slowly making his way down to Ekko’s stomach. Ekko was scared "No!" he pleaded as Jayce’s fingers touched the base and running his fingers along it. Ekko was growing aroused as seen by his half erect member. "No!" Ekko cried, tears streaming down his face. He didn’t want this, not with Jayce. Jayce gripped Ekko’s member slowly stroking and picking up the pace, Ekko shut his legs trying to get Jayce to stop but Jayce just stroked faster, forcing Ekko to spread his legs again. Ekko refused him, he knew he didn’t want this, no matter how good it felt. But he couldn’t talk, if he tried, it would only come out as weak moans or cries.  
"Does it hurt?" Jayce ask as a smirk formed along his face.  
"Ahh no" Ekko shut his eyes quickly he knew he was close.  
" Good boy" Jayce purred as he felt Ekko’s whole body twitch.  
"Wait" Ekko twitched, feeling his body ache.  
"Hmm" Jayce’s breath was hot against Ekko’s ear, he gripped his member tight making Ekko unable to cum.  
"Ugh" Ekko growled.  
"What’s wrong" Jayce teased as he rubbed the leaking tip  
" Mmgh", Ekko’s grip tightened .  
"Please, ugh, L-let go" he cried, desperate for release .  
"Oh? What’s that?" Jayce smiled.  
"Ugh, please!" This time he pleaded loudly.  
"What a good boy" Jayce said as he lessened his grip and stroked violently.  
Ekko had to let go, he knew he didn’t want this, it hurt so much… but felt so good.  
Just how far did Jayce want to go?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad about writing this because ekko is my favorite champion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THE TAG
> 
> the "Ug,Gasp" part is ekko gasping for air cause he choked on jayces fingers

Jayce gripped Ekko’s thighs and lifted his legs to see what he was working with.  
"Surely" Jayce thought "He must be a virgin" The fact that Ekko was a virgin and he was twice his age didn't bother him as much as it should have.  
"Uhg " Ekko gasped, choking on the fingers Jayce had forced his mouth collecting his saliva as make shift lube.  
"No! take them out!" Ekko protested as Jayce slipped his fingers in to his rear.   
"Be patient" his breath was hot against Ekko’s neck.  
Jayce twisted his fingers forcing a moan out of the boy.  
Ekko sobbed quietly unable to speak because even if he tried his throat wouldn’t let him.  
Jayce just let his fingers feel Ekko’s insides touching him where he didn’t even know could be touched.  
Ekko’s eyes shut tightly, His breath was shaky.  
"Ekko… look at me" Jayce said trying to get the youths attention   
Ekko refused, he couldn’t look at the man taking advantage of him, it hurt his pride.  
Jayce grabbed Ekko’s chin forcing him to look up, Ekko just shut his eyes.  
Jayce licked Ekko’s bottom lip making the boy turn away   
"You think he’s ready?" Jayce thought to himself  
"The first time is never painless".  
Jayce gripped Ekko’s thighs tight forcing him to spread his legs as he guided his stiffened member to the entrance.  
"You should have just told me" Jayce whispered while nibbling on Ekko’s ear.  
Ekko bit his bottom lip bracing for impact coming. Waiting hurt him most.  
Jayce however had different plans.  
Jayce planted a soft kiss on Ekko’s neck before making his way down again.  
His hands sliding up and down Ekko, tracing his toned body.  
"Hmm…I wonder" Jayce growled as his fingers toyed with Ekko’s chest his nipples fully erect.  
Jayce’s finger started rubbing them slowly, before letting his tongue roll over them taking one in to his mouth.  
"WAIT!" Ekko practically Choked, Ekko was a lot more sensitive then he thought.  
Jayce continued toying with Ekko’s nipples ignoring his cries. Watching him squirm and shudder at this new sensation.  
Ekko was biting his lip again, He pinched them hard hearing a sharp gasp from the youth.  
Ekko’s eyes finally meet Jayce’s, Jayce could see Ekko was crying, but even so, he was still hard.  
Ekko’s wrists hurt from the handcuffs and the position he was in. Jayce had forgotten all about them.  
Jayce reached for Ekko’s hands only to meet with a cold metal. Jayce turned the boy over to get a better look.  
"Oh right" He smirked "I guess that means you’re under arrest" Jayce joked about Ekko’s position. “Whatever” Ekko groaned.  
Even in this position Ekko mocked him with how lame he sounded.   
"Shut your mouth" Jayce growled.  
Ekko’s attitude didn’t last very long as Jayce hooked the handcuffs on a metal bar making use of Ekko’s position, Ekko couldn’t hide anything.  
"You seem to like it here" He teased as he toyed with Ekko’s nipples.  
"Ngh" Ekko couldn't bear it, he threw his head back against the wall letting out a loud moan.  
"Hmm?" Jayce hummed " Can't take it anymore?" he said rubbing the sensitive nubs.   
"Ahh" Ekko moaned breathlessly.  
"No more" He said, He was reaching his limit again.  
"Well then" Jayce smiled "Beg for me" His voice was that of a predator now.  
Ekko’s whole body trembled under Jayce as he desperately rattled the handcuffs trying to free them.  
There was no way he could beg for something he didn’t want. Not like he begged for things he wanted in the first place.  
Ekko turned his head to the side as Jayce continued to tease him.  
"AH!" Ekko jumped as Jayce’s head poked his entrance.  
"Oh god, oh god, oh god" Ekko’s thoughts screamed.  
"He really plans to... to, oh my god" Ekko had no control over his legs as Jayce held them in place.  
Jayce slowly Pushed his way inside rubbing against Ekko’s inner walls.  
"AH mhm" Ekko drew blood from his bottom lip as he but down supressing any noises his throat wanted him to make.  
Jayce started moving, pumping faster and faster looking, for the right spot inside of Ekko.  
Ekko threw his head back as the handcuffs rattled against the wall.  
"NO" he cried "Not there" Ekko tried desperately to close his legs but he couldn’t.   
Jayce was hitting it, Ekko’s sobbing quickly changed in to moaning as he came skin to skin with Jayce.  
Ekko was reaching his climax as Jayce picked up the pace.  
Jayce gripped Ekko’s member before he could cum stopping him from doing so.  
"Let go" Ekko cried as he longed for release.  
Jayce just smiled.  
"No" He whispered "Show me just how desperate you are" He said biting Ekko’s ear again.  
"Beg me" he said softly .  
Ekko didn’t have a choice, He had to beg him, he couldn’t last much longer.  
"Ah p-please" Ekko huffed.  
"Please what" Jayce smirked thrusting deeper, Ekko whimpered.  
"I can't" Ekko cried out in pain.  
Ekko still couldn't bring himself to say it even though it hurt so much. Jayce continued thrusting in to the youth, Ekko’s whimpers were pleasing to the ear.  
Jayce grabbed the Handcuffs with his other hand and forced them against the wall forcing Ekko to look up.  
Jayce’s eyes meet Ekko’s once more, somehow it was more awkward than before.  
Jayce found himself calling Ekko cute in his mind.  
Jayce Gasped releasing Ekko’s hand his face bright red from embarrassment.  
Ekko caught a glimpse at Jayce’s bright red face before getting his head shoved down.  
"Ugh" Jayce growled, He had finally reached his climax riding it out inside of Ekko.  
He still didn’t let Ekko cum.  
Ekko’s whole body jolted as a warm feeling filled his lower half. He felt sick.  
Jayce didn’t want to finish just yet, He still had to hear Ekko beg for it.  
"You really are stubborn" He said as he started teasing Ekko again  
"The same damn spot" Ekko thought closing his eyes.  
"It feels gross" Ekko managed to hiss under his breath.  
"Still won’t beg me?" Jayce said as he pinched the sensitive nubs lightly  
Ekko was leaking, Twitch, he wanted to release.  
"No more, that’s enough" He cried this time it was desperate.  
"BEG!" Jayce growled  
"Please" He cried  
"Let me" Ekko paused regretting his words.  
"Let me what?" Jayce taunted   
"cum" Ekko said barely audible  
"What?" Jayce purred  
Ekko bit his lip, sucking up his pride  
"Let me cu-Ah!!" before he could even finish his words Jayce lessened his grip on his member making him spill out everywhere.  
"See you tomorrow " Jayce whispered lowly. Taking his gear, leaving Ekko in this pathetic state, wishing tomorrow would never come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing
> 
>  
> 
> sorta...


	3. Never truely free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more i write this the worse its probs ganna get

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop

Ekko sat, Semen spilling out of him, Crying.  
His stomach felt hot and his throat felt dry. Jayce didnt even bother to shut the door behind him, Anyone who walked past could see him, could touch him or even worse.  
The only thing stopping him from leaving were his handcuffs which were still attached to the bar above him.

It was hours before Ekko heard the doors open again.  
"What a pretty sight" Jayce laughed, letting his hands trace Ekko's inner thighs.  
"Don't touch me" Ekko hissed, his eyes teared up at the sight of Jayce.  
"Don't be like that" Jayce smilled "After all, i'm here to free you, Consider last night as your punishment" He said, removing the handcuffs from Ekko's wrists.  
Ekko dropped to the floor, his legs pratically jelly. Ekko searched for something to hold on to, forgetting about the trail of white he was leaving behind.  
Jayce put his arm around Ekko's waist, helping him onto his feet.  
"Where are my clothes?" he said looking around, Jayce had forgotten he had taken them home to wash.  
Jayce wrapped his cloak around the freezing youth.  
"Don't get it dirty" Jayce snickered.  
Ekko simply handed it back, He didnt want anything Jayce had to offer.  
"Fine, I'll walk you to mine like this then?" Jayce said, gripping Ekko's wrists, dragging him out of the cell.  
"Wait" Ekko cried regretting his choice.  
"I'm sorry" he wispered, "I'll take it".  
Jayce handed his cloak back to the youth "Maybe I should clean him first, he is still leaking" Jayce paused, Pushing Ekko up against the wall.  
"STOP!" Ekko cried out  
Jayce's fingers slid inside, scraping out all the fluid inside of Ekko.  
"Much better" Jayce huffed, freeing Ekko from the wall.  
Ekko's legs buckled under him, making him colapse once again.  
Jayce picked Ekko up like a princess, Ekko protested but it's not like he could walk.  
Jayce walked through the reception carrying Ekko like that, Caitlyn looked rather confused.  
"Jayce what are you doing?" Caitlyn asked, her eyes widened.  
"Don't mind me" Jayce smiled lightly at Caitlyn.  
"He's injured" Jayce said, making his way for the door.  
"Jayce, he's bleeding pretty hard" she gasped.  
Jayce look at the floor then looked at Ekko, his eyes were shut, He had lost his consciousness due to lack of blood.  
"Shit" Jayce muttered as blood circled his feet.  
"He needs medical attention!" Caitlyn shouted as she picked up the phone.  
"PUT THE PHONE DOWN!" Jayce shouted over her, he didnt want to risk exposing what he had done to Ekko to Caitlyn, or anyone else.  
Jayce's eyes meet a cold glare, Caitlyn wasn't impressed.  
"Jayce, This is actually serious" she hissed "We cant just leave him like this" she said as she continued to dial emergency services.  
"I know, Caitlyn!" he growled, slapping the phone out of her hand.  
"Let me handle this" Jayce said, walking through the door.  
"What an idiot" she replied, walking away.  
"Come to me if it gets worse, I'll help you" she continued, he just nodded as he shut the door behind him.  
"Poor Ekko" she wispered.  
Jayce was now walking down the streets of Piltover, Leaving a trail of blood everywhere he went.  
'This is my fault, maybe I should have asked if he was alright, its to late to feel bad I mean, I did rape him'.   
Jayce finally found his way home.  
"Fuck" Jayce muttered under his breath. He placed Ekko gently on his bed and spread his legs.  
"Oh my god" he gasped, blood poured from Ekko's rear end.  
Jayce placed his finger at Ekko's entrance and forcefully spread him open.   
'Why is he bleeding so much? It's been a whole night' Jayce was getting worried.  
A little moan spilled from Ekko's mouth as he rubbed his insides searching for the wound.  
Jayce watched in arousel as Ekko's walls twitched.  
But he snapped back to reality when the blood pumped harder out of Ekko.

Jayce finally figured out the Problem, Ekko's insides had ripped because of Jayce's size but because of the way he was positioned in his the prison cell it had stopped him from bleeding out.  
Its not like he stabbed him, And it wasn't just the wound, Ekko was tired, he couldnt sleep in the cell because of how he was positioned.   
Finally the bleeding stopped "Maybe next time I should prepare him more" Jayce was too tired to do much, He laid himself down next to Ekko bringing him into an embrace and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But i cant ;n;


	4. Home detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jayce takes Ekko home after the youth bleeds out from his and Jayces rough encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this champ

Ekko's eyes fluttered open.  
Who long was he out for? Where was he? What happened?  
He looked around, it was an unfamiliar house.  
Ekko looked to his left then to his right, Jayce was lying right next to him with one of his arms locking him in place.  
He remembered it all. The feeling of being powerless and pathetic, it all seeped into his mind, desperately clawing at his sanity.  
"Why?" His voice broke as he wispered.

Ekko just laid awake, waiting for Jayce to get up. After all, Jayce's grip was to tight for him to break.  
Jayce finally woke after a hard shove from Ekko.  
"Get off me" Ekko glared.  
"Oh please, you're at my mercy" Jayce wispered against Ekko's ear.  
Breakfast was an awkward and trying situation as the youth refused anything Jayce offered.  
"Eat this or eat something else" Jayce smiled, pressing toast against Ekko's lips.  
Ekko took the toast and glared once more.

"Lets make a deal" Jayce anounced after breakfast was done.  
Ekko looked at Jayce, unsure of what to say.  
"A deal?" Ekko asked.  
"Yes, a deal" he replied.  
"How about I keep you for a week and then let you go, the catch is; you have to do anything I want you too" his smirk was sickening to Ekko.  
"NO WAY IN HELL" The teen outright hissed "Why the fuck would I do that? You're sick" Jayce's smile grew.  
"I mean, I could just force you to do them and keep you as a pet, so why dont you just listen and be able to leave sooner? It's kinda like home detention if you think about it."  
Ekko's expression sunk, he didn't have much of a choice, he could listen and leave, or be forced into doing it and never leave.  
"Fine" Ekko said, his voice barely audible.  
"Good boy" Jayce's smile still remained.  
Ekko was powerless and desperate for escape but no matter how hard he tried, Jayce would hunt him down and bring him back.

"Get on your knees" Jayce smiled happily over having full control over the youth.  
Ekko complied as he didnt really have a choice.  
Jayce push his member against Ekko's lips.  
Ekko looked up in disgust but he knew what he had to do.  
"You're still hurt so I wont fuck you today" Jayce joked, provoking Ekko.  
Ekko slowly took in Jayce's tip. He was new to this and had no idea what he was doing but he knew better than to bite Jayce.  
Jayce's member filled most of Ekko's mouth, the youth could barely breathe.  
"Ack" he choked, his eyes tearing up.  
Jayce gripped Ekko's hair and thrusted it in to Ekko's throat.  
Ekko desperately gripped at Jayce's leg trying to pull away but he was being forced to take it as a warm, sticky liquid filled Ekko's mouth to the brim.  
"I ha *cough* te you" He huffed, letting semen run down his jaw.  
But Jayce was no fool.  
Jayce pressed his foot against Ekko's croch, he was hard.  
Jayce laughed as he caressed Ekko's face, wiping the semen of his chin and jaw bone.  
"You're hard" He growled pushing Ekko to the ground.  
"Wait! You said you wouldn't fuck me" he cried.  
He was right, Jayce did say he wouldnt.  
"I'm not going to" he said as he pulled Ekko's shorts off him.  
He gripped the base of Ekko's member, rubbing his thumb up he shaft and over the tip. He began stroking violently.  
"Rebels like you need to be tamed" he said, biting down on Ekko's ear.  
Ekko twitched and groaned at Jayce's pace.  
"Please just..." Ekko's sentence was cut short as he jumped into climax.  
Jayce enjoyed making a mess of the teen. He also enjoyed the sounds he made.  
Ekko was nearing his orgasm, he didnt want this, not again, not to this man again.  
He was in despair, he hated it with all his might but his body betrayed him.  
Jayce continued, pumping hard even through Ekko's orgasm as he watched the teen tense up and twitch.  
"What a sight" He said biting down on his bottom lip.  
"What a pity I have to wait" He said.  
Ekko curled up and faced the other way.  
"Why are you doing this?" Ekko asked.   
"So you can learn your lesson, never lie to me" Jayce's voice was dark this time, almost unforgiving   
Ekko just trembled, hugging his knees as comfort. No one would know he was gone and no one would miss him.  
He was trapped on the brink of insanity. Being undone by Jayce's hands.  
"Go clean up, i'll wait for you in the living room" Jayce said patting Ekko's shoulder.  
"I mean, it's not that bad right?"

Ekko made his way to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.  
It was his only safe place in the house, there was a window but it was very small, he hoped he would fit.  
He went through the draws and cabinets only to find stomach pills and first aid supplies.  
Ekko took a stomach pill to make himself feel better and then proceeded to rummage through the first aid kit.  
He found bandaids, ointment, needles, sissors and bandages.  
At least if it got too bad he could just end his life.  
Jayce had left a new set of clothing for Ekko to wear.  
The outfit just screamed *Jayce's bitch* all over it.  
He felt worthless in such a petty and pitiful outfit. It was a white collared shirt and black short with a green cardigan.  
Why not just let me wear my academy outfit if he wanted a school boy instead of this stupid get up.  
Ekko finally walked out of the bathroom, meeting Jayce in the hallway.  
Jayce told Ekko the rules for while he was away.  
Ekko's only plan was escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But i also love ruining him <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHAHHAHAHAHAH
> 
> Ekko gets fucked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reave is Feggit

No matter how much Ekko wanted to leave, he needed his weapon or at least some to do so, but the thought of staying here any longer was worse. He knew he had to leave. Ekko looked around the house for any form of weapon but the only things he could find were kitchen knives and scissors.  
"Fuck" he hissed "I guess i'll have to make do, Ekko said, grabbing one knife and the scissors from Jayce's bathroom then headed for the door

Ekko ran around the crowded streets of Piltover, hiding his face so no one recognizes him. Ekko hurried aimlessly looking for an escape or exit or something, anything. Ekko was losing his hope, Piltover was a maze "I'll never leave" he cried. Ekko was taken aback when something wrapped around him, pulling him into the darkness "HEL-MMM" He screamed as a hand covered his mouth "Shut up, before I turn you into an art piece" the voice was familiar, Ekko looked up to meet Jhin's gaze "So tell me, what's a rat like you doing, lost in the city of Piltover?" Jhin laughed, clutching Whisper in his left hand "Nothing" Ekko replied "Just looking for away out". 

Jhin snickered "Causing trouble huh?, shame on you, come, follow me" He said as he gripped Ekko's wrists and dragged him to the edge of Piltover "We're here" Jhin announced, pointing to the boarder of Piltover, Ekko ran forward then looked back at Jhin "This is where I leave you" Jhin said, walking away " Oh and watch out for the patrol" Jhin laughed before taking his leave. Ekko sprinted forward almost fast enough to make it without being noticed. If it wasn't for the brick wall that stood in his way, BANG Ekko shook his head " Well well well" Ekko looked up, meeting an unforgiving gaze "J-Jayce" Ekko stutters "I-its" Ekko continues "Let me guess, its not what it looks like" His voice like venom seeping into Ekkos brain "You're coming with me" Jayce dragged Ekko back to his apartment by his wrists  
"Wait, no! Jayce, please, I'm sorry" he pleaded as Jayce threw him onto the bed and started tearing off his clothes.  
"And I was trying to be nice to you" Jayce growled.  
"I'm sorry" Ekko sobbed quietly.  
Jayce ran his hand through Ekkos hair, he trembled in response.  
He was under Jayce once again, helpless.  
Ekko said nothing, not a word, only the sweet sound of muffled moans and whimpers filled the silence.  
Ekkos eyes were tightly shut as Jayce played with the helpless youth.

"Look at you" Jayce laughed "So helpless" he said, running his hands down the youths thighs.  
I'm basically a toy Ekko thought to himself "I hate this" Ekko glared, Jayce ignored him as he gripped Ekkos thighs and turned him around onto his stomach.  
"There is no mercy today" Jayce lined his member up to Ekkos entrance, no preparation and without lube "Ugh please, t-this hurts" Ekko cried, tears streaming down his cheeks, Jayce just shoved Ekkos head down into the blankets. Jayce thrusted deep and violently into Ekko, Ekko's fists clenched, clutching onto the blankets of Jayce's beds, drool and sweat covered the bed, Ekko's head got shoved down anytime he spoke even when it hurt. Jayce pumped hard, hard enough to make him clench, slowing Jayce's movements "Please, Jayce!" his voice broke "No more" Ekko couldn't take it "No" Jayce hissed, thrusting deeper as Ekko "slowed" his movements making them harder and more violent before forcefully pulling Ekkos head back by his hair making him release any moans he had tried to silence, Jayce could see Ekko's tears, he couldn't help smiling at the sight "Never betray me" His whisper Echoed in Ekkos ears, Ekko just trembled under him "I'm sorry" he sobbed weakly. 

Jayce's eyes met Ekko's, his heart skipped at beat as he turned the youth around and brought him in for a slow kiss before guiding his tounge into Ekko's mouth. Jayce moved down to Ekko's collar bone and started softly biting at the soft flesh just hard enough to mark him, Ekko jolted as Jayce placed a gentle kiss on his stomach, his shaking didn't stop, he was afraid of Jayce and Jayce knew this. Jayce growled lowly as he neared his climax, He bit down on Ekkos shoulder then started thrusting hard again "Just a little more" he huffed "Ngh" Ekko whimpered under his breath as he reached up and put his hands around Jayces neck. Ekko dug his nails into Jayces back, Jayce did not hold back, Ekko clawed desperately trying to keep up with Jayces pace. Jayce was left with long red scars and marks from Ekko's nails, Jayce looked at the youth who was asleep next to him, "I think I- I'm in love with him" he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : ^)


	6. Sexual confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jayce has fallen in love with Ekko, deeply in love and he doesn't understand his own feelings towards the youth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally got back into it

There Jayce lay, awake and confused, this youth who was worth nothing made him, the face of Piltover, fall in love. Ekko was curled up facing the wall, his arms folded across his chest as he whimpered softly in his sleep, Jayce lead over and placed a gentle kiss on the youths head before rolling over onto his side and drifting off. Jayce awoke to the sound of sobbing, Ekko was up, staring at the walls that confined him crying into his hands, Jayce just laid there watching the youth before running his hand along Ekko's lower back.  
The youth jumped "You're crying" Jayce whispered sitting up with a concerned look on his face, Ekko pulled away from Jayce and hissed in detest "Hey, hey calm down" Jayce assured Ekko, Ekko just pushed Jayce away again this time harder "Just shut up" Ekko growled at Jayce, he made a big mistake, Jayce's arm wrapped around Ekko's stomach "Don't push me" Jayce's eyebrows furrowed showing his disliking towards Ekko's actions as he pinned him down under him, Ekko's glare became more clear with every glance, alas Jayce's arms were to strong in comparison to Ekko's there was no way Ekko could get away from Jayce. Once again Ekko found himself at the mercy of Jayce's hands, his legs were parted as Jayce's hands wrapped around the base of Ekkos member, rubbing it, Ekko winced "Am i really forcing it that much?" Jayce said rubbing harder "Yes, I'm tired and I've had enough" Ekko huffed out bringing his knees to his chest as Jayce continued, maybe he really was forcing it but even if he was Ekko still got hard "You say I'm forcing it to much and yet you're hard" Jayce whispered nibbling Ekko's ear "Stop" Ekko pleaded "Please, twice in one night is far to much" Ekko said, trying to pull Jayce's hands from his genital region, Ekko's back pressed harder and harder against Jayce's chest, the more he tried the harder he pressed against Jayce's chest, Jayce hummed at this forced action as he kissed the back of Ekko's neck "please, Jayce it... It hurts" Ekko cried desperately clawing at Jayce's hands "Tsk, Ekko, could you stop clawing my hand?" Jayce asked as he removed one of his hands from the base and stared travelling further down before stopping "Jayce please" Ekko begged "Please don't, I'll blow you if you stop, just please" Ekko arched his back removing himself from any part of Jayce's sight accept the top of his head and back as Jayce stroked hard but slow, Ekko's upper body jolted as a little wine escaped his mouth "Feeling good?" Jayce taunted as Ekko's soft cries turned into moans "Shut u-ahh!" Pre-cum dripped from the tip of Ekko's member down his thighs and on to the bed, his feet scrapped against the blankets, Jayces hands finally let go of Ekko's member as they grazed along Ekko's chest down to his thighs "So smoothe" disire touched Jayce's voice, Jayce had reshaped Ekko's body, everything he hated felt 'sooo' good "Jayce, I HATE YOU" Ekko hissed at the overwhelming pleasure Jayce was granting him "Why" Jayce grunted as Ekko took a sharp breath, Ekko didnt grace Jayce with a reply nor was he planning to not until Jayce crawled over Ekko biting him as he whispered "Tell me" over and over again "No, stop" the youth shouted "No, tell me" Jayce repeated "I-i, I-it.. it feels good and i hate it" Jayce just smiled at the youth taken aback by the fact Ekko admitted it felt good, now all the guilt he felt in the beginning was gone, he finally began preparing Ekko using his index fingure and middle fingure, Ekko was still pretty stretched out from the brutal fucking he recieved last time so it didn't take long before Jayce could fit all the way in, Ekko just grunted as Jayce slipped inside of him, Ekko's shaking hadn't occured this time much to Jayce's relief. Jayce's pace always started off really slow before really pumping hard, Ekko didn't cry this time instead his lips were parted as he moaned softly, Jyace was being rather gentle without realising it, Ekko still avoided Jayce's gaze. Jayce grabbed Ekko's wrists, making him unable to grab/ grip onto anything that could be helping him surpress any cries as Jayce got rougher and rougher with the smaller, younger teen age boy, who was now crumbling under Jayce before gasping as Jayce hit his prostate, his eyes watered "Jayce, no please that hurts" he managed to wheez out, Jyace grunted in responce as his pace quickened, Ekko just laid there helplessly under him moaning, crying, getting stripped of all his pride and innocence and being forced to do this against his own will but yet he got hard everytime, Jayce finally neared his climax as he let out a loader than normal grunt, he released inside of Ekko, this time he was the first to come as gripped Ekkos member and stroked it until he forced him into and unwanted trance of loud orgasims as Jayce mistakenly let his private feelings slip out of his mouth "I love you" immediately he brough his hand to his mouth realising what he had just said to the youth in front of him "Did you just say you.... you love me?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kms


	7. What is the meaning of love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ekko struggles to inderstand what has happnd to him and why?, what did he do to deserve this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have quite awhile to before this is finished, also i was ganna update this earlier but i lost internet so fml, lmao, also i know that Jayce is actually a good guy but im really high lighting a real issue here.

-Love?- Ekko's mind spat -He must be joking- it continued -if he loved you why would he do this, you don't do this kind of thing to the person you love- Ekko sighed "Lier" he spoke softly, Jayce looked at him in confusion "Huh?" "You're a lier" Ekko repeated, tears forming around his eyes "I don't get what you mean" Jayce said in a questioning tone "YOU DONT LOVE ME!" Ekko screamed "I do, i promise you i do" Jayce said trying to assure the youth that he meant it "Love is not a word you can just throw around Jayce, when you love someone you will do anything to help them, protect them, make them feel safe, you don't drag them from their home, violate them, hurt them and... and" Ekko stoped to catch his breath as he wipped away some of his tears "And rape them, then poceeding to call them weak and pathetic, thats not fucking love, its just some twisted sexual fantasy of yours" Jayce looked baffeled, he was speechless, he had no idea what to say, all he could do was stare at the desperate teen in utter shock "We'll then how do i prove my love to you?" Jayce finally said after thinking about his wording carefully "Let me go, i'll forget this happened and we can start over" Ekko said, hoping Jayce would abide by it "No way" Jayce laughed "No way in hell" he continued "After all the mess i went through to fucking keep you, there is no way im letting you go, dont make me keep you in my basment" Ekko couldn't believe what he just heard "Look we made a deal didn't we?, you only have 5 more days with me anyway and i doubt you want to spend them down stairs" Jayce was an utter Psycho "I think Jhin's more sane then you" Ekko spat "Huh?, i wouldn't even doubt it" Jayce replied. Even though Jayce said he wouldn't put Ekko in the basment that didn't stop him from tying him up, Ekko sat on his knees his hand chained and the chain bolted into the roof "I hope you happy" Jayce taunted as he ran his hands along Ekko's spine "Theres one thing missing. i be back soon, don't go anywhere" Jayce joked, the longer Ekko stayed with him the sicker he became -I have to get out of here, i can't do this anymore- he sobbed quitely letting his thoughts get the best of him -Just a little longer, 4 more days now just 4- he thought trying to calm himself down, it wasn't that Jayce was going to rape him again which scared him it was the bounds, he cant do anything, can't stop anything, all he can do is cry and talk that about it.

It was half an hour before Jayce returned "Unlucky for me, i had to get this illegally" he said holding a long box "Jayce, what is that?" Ekko didn't like this at all "Its a special treat for you" he smirked "Both of them will make you behave real good for me" he said opening the box to reveal a long leather whip and something silver next to it, Ekko's eyes widened with horror "Jayce, please, please don't" Ekko whimpered at the thought of that coming in contact with his skin "Shh, its okay, it wont hurt much" Jayce said stroking the long leather whip -You can do it- his thoughts tried to re-assure him as Jayce brought the whip up and cracked it along his skin "AH!" Ekko jumped making the chains rattle, the lash had left a long red mark almost drawing blood along his back "Mmm, what a nice sound" Jayce said as he raised it again "No, please, please no, Im scared" Ekko cried shying away from the whip and Jayce, Jayce stoped and stared at Ekko "Shh, just a few more" He said as he brought it back down on the Ekko's skin hard enough to draw blood.

Ekko suffered many more cruel lashings before Jayce took out his real toy along with a gag, it was a silver rod almost, it was thin and small, Ekko had no clue what it was for "You see this silver thing here?,this thing here is for bad boys like you Ekko. and where does it go?, well" Jayce said grabbing Ekko's abused member "Im going to insert it in here" he said teasing it over the tip before linning it up "Oh, yeah, you might want to bite down on this" he said placing the gag in Ekko's mouth "1,2,3" Jayce said before inserting it, Ekko's whole body jerked -It hurts- his mind screamed in agoney - it hurts, it hurts, it hurts- compeared to this the whip was nothing, it burned and stung, he shivered, shuddered and twitched before Jayce removed the gag "Be good and it will get removed, however if you dont be good i will give you a nice prick with my special friend or ill just fuck you senseless" Jayce smiled.

-This is the face of piltover, the hero, the protector, the man they all worshipped, a sick, fucked up, twisted man- Ekko could barley think through all the pain -I want to go home- the thoughs of home were the only thing keeping him together, well what he called home anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is when the road get bumpy, if you dont like watching peoples mental health get fucked i suggest you leave. Please though if you liked or enjoyed this in anyway shape of form leave a like or comment <3


	8. A broken youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ekko's mind snaps, he can't handle what is happening to him anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really hurt me to write because I lost an angel today, I almost cried writing this because I have felt like this but for a different reason

Broken, afraid, Ekko's mind bent at Jayces will, afraid of what would happen if he said no.

Would he remove his limbs? or kill him or maybe even sell him, Ekko never imagined fearing over these, not in his life time and yet here he was a slave, no, toy to Jayce's every need.

"Spared your legs" Ekko did what Jayce asked, the silver rod still remained in him to keep him at bay, he felt sick, he wanted to go home, his voice could no longer be heard, only rasps of what was left of it.

Ekko could feel his legs giving way under Jayces weight.

"Hold yourself up" An order not easily obeyed as he slipped again.

"I'm Sorry Jayce, I cant, please forgive me" The pure fear in Ekko's voice pissed him off but it was his fault.

"Its ok Ekko, ill help you" Jayce said slipping his hand around Ekko's stomach holding him up.

Ekko bounced against Jayces lap helplessly as Jayce thrusted at a ruthless pace forcing rasped moans out of the youth.

"The rod!" Ekko cried.

"Take it out please" Jayce sighed, wrapping his hands around Ekkos member.

"Hmm" Jayce hummed as a sick smile covered his face.

"Try not to cum when I take it off, if you do, I'm ganna sell your body" Hearing thise words made Ekko go pale.

"Please, NO!" Ekko couldn't fight back his tears anymore as Jayce pulled it out, basically forcing Ekko to cum everywhere.

"Aww and you tried _sooo _hard" Jayce laughed as Ekoo sobbed.__

__"Tell me you love me and I wont sell you and make me believe it" Pain filled Ekkos lower half, chest and head._ _

__-Say it, you have to-._ _

__-I... I cant-._ _

__Ekko desperately tried speaking but his voice was lost in his tears._ _

"Well?" He couldn't leave Jayce waiting long.

"I...I.. I love you" those words as a broken sob escaped just loud enough to be heard.

"good boy" Jayce said as his he were petting a dog, a weak and pathetic one.

Ekko curled up under Jayces blankets, Jayce had left the house.

-

-You, you can do it-.

-Just a few more days-.

-What if hes lying?-.

-That doesn't matter-.

-I don't want to be hear anymore-.

-You cant afford to be caught-.

Ekko's mind, shattered like that of a broken mirror, could he really pick himself up, peace by peace?

-I cant do this anymore-.

-Breath-

Ekko screamed inside his head, clawing at the side of his face, just hard enough to draw blood.

-I want to die-.

-You don't mean that-.

-I do, I just cant do this anymore-.

for once in his short life time he knew what it felt like to lose every ounce of hope in his body, he grit his teeth making his way to the bathroom.

-Don't do this to yourself-.

-I have to-.

-Stop running away, _coward _-.__

__Ekko's hands shook violently as he fumbled through the top draw of Jayces bathroom storage, his breath was heavy as he pulled out a shiny metal object making his hands shake even worse._ _

__-Don't be afraid- one half of his mind whispered._ _

__- **Dont **-****_ the other screamed. _

-I don't want to be his toy any longer- He cried.

-It hurts, please it hurts- he pleaded for mercy

Ekkos mind finally snapped as he traced his veins with the dull pair of scissors, over and over, pressing harder and harder, until he broke through skin, without thinking he dragged it hard along his soft dark skin, opening it, forming a deep wound, blood spilled from the wound.

-What have you done?- his mind screamed at him.

-Its to late- he hissed.

-Now i dont have to hurt anymore-.

another strike, this time on his wrists, another on the other, blood circled his feat, staining Jayce's tiles, the tears, they didn't stop as the strikes became more violent.

-Just a little more and you can let go- The voice was that of a child, him, a child, he saw himself at only the age of 12 when he had lost everyone he loved, holding out his hand.

-You'll walk with me, wont you?- Ekko could feel the loss he shut out as he colapsed on to the ground.

-Of course i will- his hand reaching out to the twelve year old him.

-Am i weak?-.

-No, your just not to be here, an angel miss placed, remember? mum always told you that when she was sad- remembering, Ekko could hear his mothers voice calling to him "Hush now my angel, its ok to let go, no matter what i will always love you" her voice sounded broken and dry.

"Mum, im sorry, was too weak" She said, he could just imagine her smile, beatiful and warm.

"Its okay baby, i understand" he knew she was hurting when she said those words.

"Your hurting baby, let go please, just let go" he felt the warmth of her tears against his hands.

 

"it must have been so hard, so, soo hard but its okay, I forgive you" Ekko squeezed her hand before letting it go.

Jayce stood before him.

"Ekko, I'm sorry, for everything" his eyes never meeting Ekko's when he spoke

-

Realitly.  
"Hold him down were losing him" All the doctors called to the room.

"he's lost alot of blood prepear for a transplant" the head sergion called.

"MY BABY!" Ekko's mother screamed, pushing pass jayce and caitlyn.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" she cried throwing Jayce up against the wall.

"Mum, im scared" Ekko muttered as the blood continued to spill out of him.

"I know baby, i know" she said as she took hold of his hand.

"Are you cold baby?" she said rubbing his hand softly.

"Mam im sorry but he needs to be rushed to the emergency, NOW!" the head doctor said pushing her hand away from Ekkos.

"Jayce" Caitlyn said, angered.

"What did you do?' she continued.

"I-i"

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" she said as tears fell form her eyes.

Ekko felt cold, so, so, cold, everything was black.

"Mum" he called into the seemingly never ending darkness.

Even though it was dark and cold, he finally felt at ease, his time with Jayce felt like months on end, the bruises on his body made him ugly.

"Don't look at me" he cried as he stood in front of his younger self again.

"Don't be sad, your still beautiful to me".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is taking a darker turn in life.


	9. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry, other chapter made me rage, I will actually end this series soon holy fucking hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killing myself after this is done, winterflower I fucking love all the support you have given me even though im a fuck head author

Everything was black, Ekko was over come with a numbing sense of relief, he felt like he was floating almost.

There was no Jayce, no chains, no horrible cloths, nothing but even now, when he was finally at rest with himself, he feared death.

-is it too late to turn back?- he wondered, he didn't really know, he looked around.

-I'm probably dead- He wasn't quite correct though, he was on the brink of death, all that was left was for him to chose to open his eyes.

But did he want to? no but then again his mother didn't deserve this loss, neither did his father but with everything that Jayce did engraved into his skin he wasn't sure if he wanted to, he was afraid of what would happen.

"You're scared" he heard a child say from within the darkness, he looked around for the echoing voice, till he saw it again, why was he seeing himself at such a young age?

"Its ok, you're allowed to be scared, I wont hurt you" He assured himself (technically).

"I don't know what to do" He admitted, the younger him shook his head, he understood why he was scared, who wouldn't be.

"Our mother doesn't deserve this".

"I know" 

"Go to her"

"I will" Ekko hugged his younger self as he reopened his eyes, he was lying in a hospital bed, Jayce Caitlyn his mother and his father around him.

"He woke up!" Ekko's mother rushed to his side, holding on him desperately as if he were going to get taken away again, Jayce looked at the floor with overwhelming guilt, Ekkos father cried as he watched the life return to Ekko's face.

"I'm so glad you're alive" His mothers voice cracked as she spoke, his heart pounded, he said nothing, he just stared at Jayce, waiting for him to say something, anything, sorry would have been nice, maybe to see him beg for forgiveness but he didn't.

"You~" Ekko's voice was broken as he spoke, his mother leaned into hear him more clearly.

"I hate you" he hissed at Jayce, Jayce looked up, his eyes locked with Ekko's there was a fiercely sharp glare that resided within them, Ekko whimpered and hid behind his mother.

"Look, honey" His mother started, she sounded defeated, he knew this wasn't good.

"We cant afford to have him behind bars, he to important to his people" Ekko almost couldn't believe it, she was joking right? he raped him, hurt him, her child and she was going to do nothing.

"You're joking right?" She gave him a guiltily sad look as she shook her head.

"Im sorry, I really wish I could do something but Caitlyn said I cant throw him in jail or hurt him, they need him" Ekko felt a sickness fill his stomach, he finally understood, Jayce could get away with it because he had money and he had power, people trusted him and listened to him, they couldn't afford to lose him.

"I hate this" His voice was strained and desperate, his mother started crying, there was nothing she could do, even though she wanted to do something, she could do nothing.

After a few days Ekko was released from the hosiptal and sent home with his mother, everything hurt, the marks Jayce had left dirtied him, Jayce dirtied him, he was ruined, his life was a mess, he hated Jayce with every fider in his soul and yet he was all he thought about.

Probably because the thought of the pain he went through kept him up at night, he stirred in his bed trying to fall a sleep, how did he get to sleep when he was with Jayce? ah he was so tired he didn't have to try, he didn't have to dwell on the fact he had been deflowered by the likes of Jayce most people would consider it an honor but he wished he had given it to someone else.

"Ekko, honey you awake" He heard his mother call from outside his door, she went to knock but the door hinges broke, so there was no point, everything around him seemed to crumble.

"Honey, i know you're hurt, if you want you can just stay in bed for a few days, ill check on you every hour or soo" She was probably saying this because she was paranoid, he knew this too well.

In the end he did decide to stay in bed, his body throbbed, he could feel where Jayce had been, he engraved it into him, it was throbbing, a wanting palse shook his body.

"No" he whimpered into his pillow, he wouldn't, he didn't want to but he found his hand snaking down his pants to tend to the throbbing deep inside of himself, he pushed his fingers in twisting them like Jayce did when he preped him before he put it in but it wasnt deep enough, however it relieved him of some of the tension and get the sweet spot inside him.

He hissed as he rubbed it, it wasn't enough, it would never be enough, he rubbed it and stroked himself at the same time, he was a drooling mess, he did it until he orgasmed.

He hated it, everything, his body yearned for Jayce, it made him sick but at least he was home... for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my story on wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/story/164075313-patience, its kind based off this story but with a happier beginning and a fuck ton longer, yes the main characters name is Echo based on lol ekko and Kyle is based on Ez and the teacher is based on Jayce so fucking what


	10. Want without wanting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Ekko cant feel pleasure because Jayce fucked him over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I got together with this really good fan artist called MonsterNumnums and I made a tumblr for both her/his and my fan art https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lilemocatx#
> 
> We work together in my discord with my new editor, I wrote this series for like the first few chapters without one  
> https://discord.gg/5ygpCAX - for those who want to join, flick me a message or @manager me an tell me what role you are

He sat in his bed, poison filled his mind, he remember vividly how it felt, how deep Jayce had been, he was pathetic.

He couldn't forget it, the way he struggled, the way he moaned out for more, the way he let Jayce take him, the way he didn't even fight back, it was all his fault and now Jayce was all he could think about, not like he wanted to though.

For now he just sat there.

Jayce on the other hand continued to do his work but he had a lot of thinking to do, he wanted Ekko back, to reclaim him, to make him his and his alone, the boy was precious, truly one of a kind, such a beautiful broken boy.

-Damit, I let him get away- Was the only thing he could think, Ekko was his and his alone, even if that meant he had to take him by force.

Jayce hated ugly things, he hated how ugly this boy made him, he didn't mind if he had to get rid of people to get what he wanted, that's how he lived his life, taking but never giving anything back and he knew there was nothing Ekkos family could do against him, he held the power to destroy them in his hands.

He decided to visit them, no surprises when his mother slammed the door on him, he had raped her child, beaten him and broken him beyond repair, he just wanted to see the mess he had created, so he opened the door by force, breaking the lock, Jayce was very strong, a well built man, that just made him scarier.

Ekko heard the loud crash down stairs, he sat up, wondering what was going down there.

"Mum are you okay" he called out, he heard foot steps travelling up stairs.

"Ekko, baby, please hide" she whispered against the door.

"He's here" Ekkos whole body jolted, he was here? as in in his house? at this moment, he was sitting there so shocked that he didn't even move until Jayce entered his room.

"Ive come back for you my love" He joked as he watched the boys eyes fill with panic, he looked so so helpless, Jayce loved seeing fare in his eyes but it wasnt the best thing he got to see or wanted to see.

"J-Jayce" He managed to choke out, his heart was thumping, he was scared, he didn't know how to deal with this, he knew Jayce was most likely going to make a mess of him.

"Im pretty mad at you, you know" he said rather calmly, he sat down on the end of Ekkos bed, Ekko flinched and leaned back into his bed, he was getting even more scared.

"I love you, Ekko, why do you keep running form me?" His voice was scarier then Ekko remembered, he was getting scared, very scared as Jayce began moving closer.

Jayce grabbed the blankest and pulled them off the now quivering boy, he grabbed Ekko pulling him closer, kissing him forcfully, he let out a small whimper as he felt Jayces hands wrap around him.

"You are mine, mine alone, understand me?" Jayce grwoled, lying Ekko down, he ripped the boys shirt open, exposing his chest, he began to kiss down it, it was surprisingly gentle.

"Never try to kill youself again" He heard Jayce's voice, it sounded like he was crying, he was, ok crying but also violating him at the same time, fucken what?

"I don't plan to" Ekko said through grit teeth, Jayces kissing did feel good, Jayce knew where he liked it by now so it wasnt a surprise.

"Come home with me, please, i wont hurt you, im sorry" He fianlly heard it, im sorry, thats all he ever wanted to hear from him but living with him was just way to scary after what happened last time.

"No, i cant" Ekko was far to afraid and Jayce kinda just broke into his house, he was very frgithened.

"Please, i know i hurt you but i need you" Jayce sounded so desperate, Ekko was still to afraid.

"Jayce, you need to earn my love, im to scared of you to go back with you, i might always be now, i cant even sleep at night now" Ekko said with a stern voice, Jayce looked at him for a while before staring at the ground.

Jayce let out a loud grunt, he stood up getting off the cowering boy.

"Ill give you so time alone, i guess" he actually sounded defeated, just as he was going to leave Caitlyn ran in with her gun, she pointed it at Jayce.

"I told you not to go near him Jayce" she hissed, she wasnt afraid to shot him, as long as he lived it would be okay.

"Im leaving, im leaving, its ok" He assured, Ekkos shirt was torn and on the floor.

"What did you do to him" He asked with a very angry tone, he looked at her and sighed.

"Ok look i didn't really do anything" He said grabbing Ekko, pulling him out of bed, Ekko yelped but he was doing it to prove he hadn't out right raped him.

"Im, im ok this time" He said with a stutter, he seemed afraid but he was telling the truth, in a way.

Finally Cait and Jayce left, Ekko hugged his mother, she had tried to protect him but honestly he didn't want her standing up to Jayce he could have easily crushed her.

Slowly he was going to try and pick up his life, somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I like posting shit like my dc or tumblr in hopes people will actually have a look at them lmao

**Author's Note:**

> This hurt to write 


End file.
